jisbon pourpre
by chizuru300
Summary: Voici un recueil de textes Mentalist, one-shots et drabbles, mettant en scène l'équipe du CBI, c'est exclusivement du Jisbon. Dernièrement, texte 12 : "Son sourire" : les pensées de Lisbon, une touche de mélancolie...
1. QCM rouge version drabble

Titre : QCM rouge (version drabble)  
Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !) 

Remerciement : Je remercie ma super bêta pour le super boulot qu'elle fournit ! (allez lire ses fanfictions !)

Note de l'auteur : Voici le premier One-Shot de Mentalist que j'ai écrit (et j'espère que j'aurai assez d'inspiration pour d'autres :p) j'ai, par pur exercice d'écriture, réduit cet OS à la taille d'un drabble (100 mots maxi), et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être intéressant que vous me disiez quel texte vous préférez (une tite review me fait toujours super plaisir !) . Bref, bonne lecture ! (en commençant par la version drabble)

* * *

**QCM rouge**

Dans leur avion, tous dormaient excepté Lisbon qui remplissait le QCM d'un magazine. Soudain, elle frissonna, sentant un souffle contre son cou. Penché sur elle, Jane prit son stylo, entoura la réponse « b », barra un mot et se rassit.  
Lisbon lut alors :

– Vous sentez-vous coupable pour un acte que vous n'avez pas commis ?

b. Oui, et je n'arrive pas trop à m'y faire.

"Trop" était rayé.

Elle releva la tête, le vit les yeux rivés au ciel. Cet aveu muet sur sa famille la rendit triste. Elle prit sa main, hésitante. Il renforça cette étreinte.

* * *

Voila, si vous voulez, lisez donc la version OS ;) ... et une tite review ? Pleaaase -^.^-


	2. QCM rouge version OS

Titre : QCM rouge (version One-Shot)

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi...

Remerciement : Je remercie Ocee, ma super bêta pour le super boulot qu'elle fournit ! (allez lire ses fanfictions !)

* * *

QCM rouge

L'avion volait au-dessus de la Californie, dans le crépuscule de la journée, s'éloignant de l'enquête, bouclée à l'autre bout de l'État.  
Le jet privé avait été envoyé quelques jours plus tôt par le mari dont la femme avait été assassinée. Le genre milliardaire qui ne demande les services de l'État que pour faire bonne figure auprès des voisins.  
Le genre d'homme que Jane haïssait, et il l'avait montré si ouvertement qu'une fois de plus, un coup de poing avait trouvé le chemin de son ventre. Rigsby était intervenu avant qu'il ne se retrouve avec le nez démis.  
Malgré ses manières toujours plus déplacées, le mentaliste avait trouvé l'assassin et l'équipe du CBI avait eu le droit de rentrer par la voie des airs.

Cho s'était installé près d'un hublot et avait fini par s'endormir, entre autre à cause du décalage horaire. Van Pelt avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Rigsby qui avait été aux anges jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne sa coéquipière dans les bras de Morphée.  
Restaient éveillés le blondinet enfantin et la boss aux yeux verts.  
Lisbon, pour tuer le temps, avait trouvé un magazine de mode qu'elle feuilletait, désabusée par ces mannequins aux airs superficiels. Elle s'était installée dans un siège du côté couloir, dos au nez de l'appareil.  
Jane ne dormait pas plus, il avait mis un casque sur ses oreilles et changeait de musique un peu trop tôt pour qu'il en ait écouté une entière. Dans le même carré que Lisbon, il était à son opposé, du côté hublot.  
À un moment, il se leva et murmura « toilettes » à l'attention des yeux verts, curieux de connaître sa destination.

Quelque peu rassurée, Lisbon reprit sa lecture, et arriva aux pages qu'elle aimait le plus, les jeux.  
Les horoscopes, les mots fléchés, les tests… C'est un passe-temps qu'elle trouvait agréable.  
Après avoir sorti un stylo de sa poche, elle trouva la page du premier QCM, et le commença sans regarder le thème. Une façon de répondre plus justement selon elle.  
Première question… elle entoura le petit « a », deuxième question, petit « c ».  
Elle arrivait à la suivante, quand elle sentit un souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille et le cou. Jane venait de se pencher sur son épaule et lui prit le stylo des mains.  
Il entoura alors le petit « b » et barra un mot de la réponse.  
Sans plus d'explication, il se rassit et remit son casque.  
Lisbon lut alors :

3 – Avez-vous déjà ressenti de la culpabilité pour un acte que vous n'avez pas commis ?  
b – Oui, et je n'arrive pas trop à m'y faire.

Il avait rayé le « trop ».  
La brune releva la tête et vit que le mentaliste avait les yeux rivés dans les nuages de la nuit tombante.  
Lisbon se sentit triste, pour lui, pour cet aveu muet que tous avaient deviné mais qu'il n'avait jamais exprimé aussi clairement.  
Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui. Lui prit la main et souffla :  
- Jane, je suis vraiment désolée…  
Il lui serra sa main en regardant par le hublot, au bord des larmes.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! À bientôt ! Et une tite review ?


	3. La chaleur d'une veste

Titre : La chaleur d'une veste

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : C'est terrible de dire que rien n'est à moi, ça me ruine le moral… x)

Remerciements : Thank you Ocee ! Et aussi merci les vacances à la plage qui vous inspirent ^^

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Voici un petit one-shot qui sort à la bonne période de l'année (j'espère que vous avez passé/passez/passerez de bonnes vacances !). D'autres petites histoires sont en cours d'élaboration :) en espérant que vous aimerez celle-là. Bonne lecture !

**La chaleur d'une veste**

Leur dernière enquête avait mené l'équipe du CBI dans une ville sur la côte pacifique. Un corps avait été retrouvé sur une des plages. La première intuition de Jane avait été la bonne : meurtre passionnel, un triangle amoureux qui avait très mal fini. L'amant avait été tué par le mari jaloux alors qu'il se rendait sur cette plage pour y rejoindre sa femme.

« C'est vrai que le paysage est magnifique, c'est un lieu idéal pour une rencontre » songea Lisbon en regardant le soleil rougeoyant mourir lentement dans les flots turquoise.

Elle avait laissé ses chaussures dans sa voiture et marchait doucement, ses pieds s'enfonçant agréablement dans le sable encore tiède. Teresa longeait l'océan, laissant l'écume lécher ses orteils, ce qui lui provoquait à chaque fois des frissons le long du dos.

Il n'y avait personne : l'automne débutait et les vacanciers étaient rentrés chez eux.

Lisbon s'assit face à la mer, appréciant ce moment de calme reposant.

- Vous allez prendre froid Lisbon… dit Jane, d'une voix très sérieuse, derrière elle.

Le consultant l'avait rejointe sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, après l'avoir vue déambuler mélancoliquement le long de la plage, seule.

- Ce sont vos talents de mentaliste qui vous le font dire ou bien juste le fait que j'ai oublié ma veste ? sourit-elle, amusée.

- Un peu des deux… Mais ce sont surtout mes grands talents, répondit-il en offrant à Lisbon un des sourires qui, il le savait bien, la faisait fondre.

Il s'assit et reçut un regard mi-amusé, mi-énervé par le fait qu'elle ait presque reconnu ses « talents ».

Un alizé naissant faisait bouger ses boucles blondes et parsemait les bras de Lisbon de frissons.

Après quelques minutes à regarder le soleil couchant côte à côte, le consultant se releva tout en enlevant les grains de sable collés sur son pantalon noir. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise pourquoi il repartait quand elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules. C'était sa veste, noire aussi, puisque comme toujours accordée avec le reste du costume trois pièces de Jane. Le vêtement était encore chaud. Il avait laissé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, comme pour être sûr qu'elle la garderait sur elle.

Elle rougit imperceptiblement à ce contact inattendu, mais elle le reconnaissait agréable.

Il ne releva pas, bien qu'il s'en rendît compte, et avant de s'éloigner, lui dit :

- Je ne veux vraiment pas que vous preniez froid.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle.

Alors qu'il était déjà loin, elle ne put s'empêcher de fouiller dans ses poches. Quand elle y trouva un tas de coquillages, elle pensa que, tout de même, il savait se montrer vraiment adorable…


	4. Range CD rouge

Titre : Range CD rouge

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer: non The Mentalist n'est pas à moi, pas plus que les Beattles et leurs titres ou encore les Spices Girls...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs ! Me revoilà avec un autre one-shot. J'adore en écrire, vous avez de la chance ! En ce qui concerne celui-ci je dois dire qu'il est axé sur la musique, ainsi vous trouverez le groupe préféré de Lisbon ainsi que la musique de... si j'en dis plus y a plus de suspense ^^'. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Soit-dit en passant, j'adore avoir votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Range CD rouge**

- Jane, baissez le volume, c'est insupportable ! s'écria l'agent Lisbon d'un ton autoritaire et implacable.

- Okay, okay ! C'est pourtant mythique les Beattles… Mais puisque vous n'aimez pas la bonne musique…

Il régla le volume pour revenir à des décibels normales et éjecta le disque tout en affichant l'air le plus pitoyable de l'univers.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est juste que vous passez en boucle « yellow submarine » beaucoup trop fort et ça depuis une dizaines de minu...

- Faut que je prenne de l'essence, coupa Jane en retirant la clef du tableau de bord.

Il sortit de la vieille DS bleu ciel et rajouta en se penchant par la vitre ouverte :

- Puisque vous êtes si compliquée en matière de musique, vous n'avez qu'à choisir autre chose dans la boîte à gants, précisa-t-il avant de s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne lui jette quelque chose à la figure, de frustration.

Alors qu'il faisait le plein, résignée et particulièrement exaspérée, elle se mit à chercher dans la dite boîte à gants et en extirpa un range CD rouge.

« On est censé être des représentants de la loi et lui, il télécharge illégalement… » pensa-t-elle en regardant les titres marqués au feutre sur la face blanche des CD.

Elle allait prendre une compile des Spice Girls quand elle remarqua un autre disque, glissé dans la couverture du range disque, pour ne pas dire caché, qui lui avait échappé.

Il n'y avait pas d'indication écrite dessus, alors sans réfléchir, elle le glissa dans le lecteur et appuya sur play.

La voiture fut alors emplie du son clair et doux d'un piano qui jouait un air classique. C'était extrêmement connu, elle avait le nom de l'auteur sur le bout de la langue…

L'air régulier et mélodieux commençait à bercer Lisbon qui se laissait emplir de la magie du morceau à l'instant où le mentaliste reprit sa place dans le véhicule.

Il se figea un instant, fronçant les sourcils, le visage plus pâle. Il semblait en colère et en même temps terriblement troublé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lointaine en fixant une tache imaginaire sur le pare-brise, pourquoi ce choix là ?

- Et pourquoi pas ! répliqua l'agent sur la défensive, j'aime bien, rajouta-t-elle comme pour se justifier et espérant détendre Jane qu'elle sentait étonnement crispé.

Un silence s'installa dans la DS qui roulait vers le QG du CBI, tout juste troublé par le piano.

Bien que le trajet fut très court, Lisbon fut soulagée de pouvoir s'éloigner de son consultant devenu muet et presque inquiétant. Le mouvement s'acheva alors qu'ils franchissaient les grilles de l'agence. Il se gara, rompit le contact, toujours sans un regard à Lisbon et alors qu'elle amorçait un geste pour sortir, il dit d'une voix rêche où pointait une culpabilité non dissimulée :

- C'était le Prélude en do majeur de Bach.

Elle le fixa, surprise qu'il sorte de son silence de lui-même et attendit qu'il continue.

- C'est… C'était la musique préférée de ma fille et de ma femme…

Cette fois, elle avait le souffle coupé : il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, jamais avec elle. Elle resta indécise, cherchant quelque chose à lui répondre, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et il sortit le plus vite possible du petit habitacle, espérant ainsi couper court à la « discussion »

D'habitude, l'agent l'aurait laissé partir broyer du noir dans son coin comme il le faisait à chaque impasse dans la capture de John Le Rouge, mais cette fois elle sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à lui dire, convaincue que ce n'était pas anodin s'il lui avait expliqué de tels détails.

Il attendait l'air absent qu'elle sorte pour pouvoir fermer la voiture ce qui permit à Lisbon de lui parler.

- Jane, commença-t-elle après avoir claqué la portière…

-Mmmh ? questionna-t-il sans cesser de s'occuper de la voiture.

- Jane, il y a un temps pour les souvenirs et… un temps pour vivre au présent. Je crois que vous ne vivez pas assez au présent…

Il se détacha de sa contemplation des clefs qu'il triturait maladroitement et la regarda. Lisbon eut l'impression que le bleu de ses yeux était près de se déverser sur ses joues en torrent.

Séparés par la DS, Lisbon ne put que lui adresser un timide sourire, essayant de lui faire comprendre d'un regard tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire à haute voix. Elle voulait de tout son cœur que, pour une fois, ses talents de Mentaliste lui permettent de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui exprimer.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de la portée des paroles de Lisbon, mais, cependant elles lui seraient d'un grand secours, pas dans l'immédiat, certes, mais plus tard.

Incapable de rester ainsi sans bouger, elle se détourna, rougissant légèrement, troublée par cet étrange échange. Jane, lui, souriait tout simplement, heureux qu'elle lui ait parlé.

- Heu bon, bredouilla-t-elle, je pense que les pizzas de fin d'enquête nous attendent…

- C'est certain ! s'exclama-t-il avec l'expression d'un enfant de cinq ans et un merveilleux sourire dont il avait seul le secret.

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction du bâtiment, plutôt contents l'un et l'autre.

**FIN**

* * *

Eh ! pssst ! vous avez aimé ? dites le moi ^^ une tite reviews ?


	5. Feuilles sanglantes

Titre : Feuilles sanglantes

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer: Non The Mentalist n'est pas à moi, hélas...

Remerciements : Comme toujours, Merci Occe, ma grande et géniale bêtà indispensable !

Note de l'auteur : Hello chers lecteurs ! Voici un petit drabble qui, j'espère vous plaira ! En ce moment j'ai plein d'inspiration, alors, vous allez avoir droit à au moins 2 textes par la suite ! Que dire de plus sinon que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Feuilles sanglantes**

- Aïe ! s'exclama Lisbon, lâchant brusquement ce qu'elle tenait.

Elle tint son doigt douloureux qui s'était entaillé profondément sur le bord d'une feuille. Les perles de sang qui s'en échappaient semblaient intarissables.

- Lisbon ? Ça va ? demanda une tête blonde qui l'avait entendue.

- Oui, c'est juste… elle leva son doigt rouge.

- Oh ! Attendez.

Il s'avança vers elle en fouillant dans ses poches. Il en sortit un petit sparadrap, l'ouvrit et, saisissant délicatement le doigt meurtri, l'appliqua sur la coupure.

- Merci, je...

Elle s'interrompit : Jane venait d'embrasser son doigt.

- Un bisou magique, expliqua-t-il avec son sourire d'ange.

**THE END**

* * *

Voilà ^^

Laisser moi vos impressions !


	6. Beignets aux fruits rouges

Titre : Beignets aux fruits rouges

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer: j'aimerais tant que Mentalist soit à moi...

Remerciements : Merci Occe, sans toi que deviendrais-je ?

Note de l'auteur : Coucou les lecteurs/lectrices ! j'avais bien dis qu'un autre drabble ne tarderait pas, bientôt des textes plus long lol ^^ en plus je publie un mercredi (jours sacré de Mentalist !). Bref, bonne lecture =)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Beignets aux fruits rouges**

Lisbon venait d'arriver au CBI. Il était encore tôt, tout était silencieux. Elle se dirigea vers l'espace détente, dans la perspective de boire un café avant l'arrivée des autres, quand elle remarqua Jane endormi dans son canapé.

Elle allait lui remettre les pendules à l'heure : le CBI n'était pas un hôtel !

Avant, elle voulut démarrer la cafetière mais se rendit compte que le breuvage était déjà prêt avec, à côté, une boîte de beignets.

Il avait mis en place le plan parfait pour calmer Lisbon et cela marchait : elle mordit un beignet aux fruits rouges, souriant imperceptiblement.

**The End**

* * *

Aller dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	7. Vent vermillon

Titre : Vent vemillon

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer: non the Mentalist n'est pas à moi...:'(

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour :) me voilà avec un autre petit drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et que vous ne vous lassez pas de si petits textes ^^' J'ai une fic en élaboration en ce moment, donc j'ai pas trop le temps de faire des OS et je n'abandonne pas "Le sang n'est pas toujours rouge" :) C'est les vacances pour moi, alors je vais surement écrire plus.

Voilà Bonne Lecture :D

Enjoy !

* * *

**Vent vermillon**

La soirée se terminait doucement pour l'équipe du CBI qui sortait d'un dîner de gala caritatif. Tous les cinq marchaient dans la nuit, ses messieurs habillés de costars brillants. Van Pelt avait choisi une longue robe bleu foncé très décolletée. Lisbon portait un haut à manches longues d'un tissus très fluide, un châle et une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Un coup de vent fendit l'air et d'un coup, la jupe de Lisbon se gonfla, dévoilant un instant dans leur totalité ses jambes fines. Jane la regarda se débattre contre le vent en souriant, ravie par cette brève apparition.

**The End**

**

* * *

**Une tite revieuw ? pleaaase :) **  
**


	8. Flocons rouges

Titre : Flocons rouges

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !)

Remerciement : Merci Daidi ma bêtà :)

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour, je reviens avec encore un autre Drabble, c'est tellement facile à écrire (J'en ai deux autre drabble en réserve), je m'en lasse pas et j'espère que vous non plus ^^ Sa doit être la période qui m'inspire, car encore une fois, on reste autour de Noël ^^ (d'ailleurs je vous souhaite de joyeuse fêtes :D )

Review : Je répond à toutes vos review, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

** emmaxjane :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait très plaisir :D. Eh oui, on nous le dit pas mais Jane passe son temps à regarder Lisbon xD enfin elle n'a pas non plus le pire travail qui soit (avoir Jane tout le temps...*ç* )

* * *

**Flocons rouges**

La neige tombait à gros flocons au creux de la main de Lisbon. Et elle fixait le bonhomme de neige juste en face d'elle, Jane derrière, un joli sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle n'en décollait pas son regard, ni de la sculpture de neige, ni du sourire du consultant. Il était vraiment surprenant des fois, immature et exaspérant à la fois, mais adorable quand il le voulait. Le CBI avait organisé un loto de noël et il avait trouvé le bon cadeau. Et la neige continuait de tourbillonner dans sa main, autour du miniature bonhomme dans la boule à neige.

**The End**

**

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt :)


	9. Café brûlant

Titre : Café brûlant

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !)

Remerciement : Daidi :D

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un p'tit drabble, eh oui encore, et encore, je ne fais presque plus que ça xD j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, bonne lecture ^^

Review : **emmaxjane : **reviens parmis nous Emmax' il ne neige pas sur Jane et Lisbon ^^ il neige pas du tout chez moi, mais j'espère que ce manque de romantisme neigeux s'est amélioré x) . Merci pour ta review, suis contente que tu suives ce recueil :)

**

* * *

**

**Café brûlant**

Il était presque minuit et l'équipe attendait dans le froid de l'hiver. Tous avaient patienté assez longtemps pour enfin boucler l'enquête en arrêtant leur suspect. Cho et Rigsby s'étaient placés derrière, Jane et Lisbon se tenaient dans le 4x4 devant l'entrée. Elle était prête à dégainer ou à mettre le contact s'il le fallait. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre le chauffage de peur de se faire remarquer à cause du bruit. Sans prévenir, Jane sortit brusquement de la voiture et partit en courant. Il revint essoufflé tendant un café brûlant à Lisbon, lui disant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle ait froid.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Voilà ^^ , au fait une review ça me maintient en vie xD**  
**


	10. Amandes rousses

Titre : Amandes rousses

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !)

Remerciement : Je remercie ma super bêta pour le super boulot qu'elle fournit ! (allez lire ses fanfictions !)

Note de l'auteur : Salut :) je crois que le dimanche va être le jour des publications ^^ en tout cas j'espère que ce petit drabble va vous plaire :D

Bonne lecture :)

Review : emmaxjane : Mais non pas shame on you ! c'est tout a fait comprehensible que tu sois pas du matin, je le suis pas plus :p la version que tu apportais est aussi bien que celle écrite (voir bien plus romantique !) Mais c'est marrant que l'effet de chute ai si bien marché :)  
Bien sûr que c'est mignon que Jane apporte encore un café à Lisbon, par contre ne te poses pas trop de question, Cho lit un livre et Rigsby se pose des question existentielles à propos de Van Pelt, ils n'ont pas froid du tout xD

* * *

**Amande rousse**

Hightower exigeait que les dossiers accumulés soient enfin bouclés. Aussi, l'équipe croulait sous les rapports… Dans l'espace de travail, aucun des agents n'était d'humeur pour "jouer" avec Jane. Celui-ci s'ennuyant, finit par aller voir Lisbon. Il entra dans son bureau sans prévenir, l'énervant encore plus qu'avant. Elle se retint de lui envoyer au visage un objet et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

- Vous voulez des amandes, c'est bon pour le moral !

Il en posa un sachet sur le bureau et s'enfuit avant qu'elle n'explose. Cependant, le soir, elle avait mangé toutes les amandes et bouclé ses dossiers.

**The End**


	11. Sapin carmin

Titre : Sapin carmin

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !)

Remerciement : Daidi, et l'inspiration qu'offre Noël...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord, le drabble se situ à Noël ! oui, c'est un (tout petit) peu passé, mais, je garde l'ordre de l'écriture des textes. Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Reviews :

**emmaxjane :** Comme si Jane allait faire autre chose que de dormir dans son canapé et d'embêter les gens ! xD mais on l'aime pour ça aussi... Perso, je trouve que j'ai très bien cerné Rigsby, pas toi ? x) contente que les drabbles te plaisent et que je te fasse rire :P

** tohru-sanlove** : Merci beaucoup Tohru' :D j'dois dire que je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire lire mes textes, je suis super contente de savoir que tu aimes ;)

* * *

**Sapin carmin**

À l'approche des fêtes, le CBI avait été transformé en décoration géante. Jane avait décidé d'installer un énorme sapin au milieu de l'espace de travail. Lisbon après une âpre discussion au sujet de l'arbre, de son utilité et son emplacement, fini par se murer dans son silence, se réfugiant dans son bureau. Le mentaliste et le reste de l'équipe décorèrent le sapin, finissant par le surchargeant de guirlandes et autres ornements brillants. Finalement, Jane passa la tête dans le bureau de sa supérieure recevant un regard noir.

- Pourquoi vous faites la tête ? je vous ai gardé l'étoile !

**The End**

* * *

Eh ! regarder le zoli bouton des reviews ! vous me ferriez tant plaisir en cliquant dessus :D *sourire d'ange*


	12. Red star

Titre : Red star

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !)

Remerciement : Daidi, et l'inspiration qu'offre Noël...

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord, le drabble se situe (ENCORE) à Noël ! oui, c'est un peu (vachement) passé, mais, je garde l'ordre de l'écriture des textes. Et oui, c'est un peu la continuité de "Sapin carmin" .Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Reviews :** emmaxjane : **Jane est toujours très attentionné (l'étoile c'est qu'il y a de mieux à mettre dans le sapin !). C'est sur qu'on imagine Jane déprimer, vautré sur son canapé, silencieux comme un tombe ou super sarcastique avec tout le monde**. **Mais disons qu'il avait prit des antidépresseur...  
**Pasca** : Merci de passer :D ça me fait très plaisir ! je "gère grave" en plus lol :D 

* * *

**Red star**

Le Noël Du CBI se terminait enfin. On avait abusé un peu du champagne et de la bûche et désormais les agents avaient déserté les locaux vers les bars proches. Il ne restait plus que Lisbon et Jane qui n'avaient pas souhaité prolonger la fête, prétextant tout deux le besoin de repos. Ils conversaient tranquillement tout en retirant les décorations de la fête alors que Lisbon s'attaquait au sapin. Pour retirer l'étoile au sommet, elle prit une chaise et monta dessus. Elle prit l'étoile et, avant de descendre, trouva Jane à côté d'elle, lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Elle la prit, rendant son sourire charmeur au Mentalist.

**The End**


	13. Son sourire

Titre : Son sourire

Auteur : Chizuru300

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi (hélas !)

Note de l'auteur : Je le dis toujours, je suis de nouveau inspirée je vais écrire plus et plus régulièrement, hélas, ce n'est pas souvent vrai… Enfin je vais faire des efforts quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisse pas ma plume de côté. Voici un drabble de plus, qui ne fait pas vraiment 100 mots mais, je ne crois pas que ça nuise au texte ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Son sourire**

Son sourire… Son grand, doux, lumineux sourire. Son sourire qui fait des petites rides rieuses au coin de son regard. Son regard qui fusille, qui adore, et qui haït… Son sourire qui se met à crier, à écorcher avec des mots, avec colère. Son regard, son sourire qui se posent sur moi, quel que soit ce qu'ils expriment, je suis soulagée, tout simplement. Oui, il est toujours là, oui, je le protége toujours même s'il ne veut pas l'être. Parce que au-delà de ses mots, il y a sa tristesse et pour lutter il a besoin de moi. Alors j'assume ses excès et quand il me sourit avec ses yeux, avec son rire, je ne lui en veux plus. Parce qu'il est toujours là. Je crois que ça suffit à mon bonheur, mais pas au sien. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'assumerai. Pour son regard. Pour son sourire.

**The end**

* * *

Tite review ? j'en raffole ;)


End file.
